


Tony Stark Will Not Let His Kid Look Homeless

by terribleshipsandsadshit



Series: Trans Peter Whump [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a good fucking dad, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, fuck being short bitch i'm angry, fuck men's clothes, i'm a trans guy, men's clothing designers really said "fuck tranny lives" huh, specifically button ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terribleshipsandsadshit/pseuds/terribleshipsandsadshit
Summary: Peter hates clothes shopping. Tony tolerates his terrible wardrobe until Peter walks in wearing a duct-taped sweatshirt.





	Tony Stark Will Not Let His Kid Look Homeless

**Author's Note:**

> Clothes shopping is so frustrating.

Peter really, really hates clothes shopping. He avoids it as much as possible. It's probably the most uncomfortable he ever really feels; nothing ever seems to look or feel or fit right, because men's clothing is...well, for biological men, and as much as Peter has prayed to whatever cruel god that exists begging to wake up with a dick, it still hasn't happened. He only really wears a few things: a pair of black jeans, a pair of blue jeans, 3 sweatshirts that he rotates through weekly, a blue sweater, and sometimes a flannel with a t-shirt if he's feeling confident. Of course it would make sense that all of these clothing items would slowly get destroyed in the few months after he meets Mr. Stark. 

-owowowowowowowowowo-

"Hey, kiddo?"  
"Hm?" Peter is leaned over one of the tables in the lab, fusing two wires together in the ripped shoulder of his suit.  
"Do we, uh...do you need to go shopping?"  
Peter looks up, brows furrowed.  
"What?"  
"You've just been looking a little...ragged, lately. I mean, kid, no offense, but look at that sweatshirt you're wearing."  
Tony nods at Peter's stained and faded green sweatshirt. It has a few small rips and holes from various lab accidents, and his jeans don't look much better. Peter frowns at him.  
"I like this sweatshirt."  
"Alright," Tony says, sighing. "But if it's a money thing, you know I'm always happy to help."  
And then a second later Tony quickly adds, "Or if it's not a money thing. Still happy to help."  
Peter nods, face red.  
"O-ok. Thanks, Mr. Stark."  
Tony ruffles his hair before going back to his own project. 

-owowowowowowowowowo-

About 2 months later, Tony is just about at his wit's end. Peter seems to only wear about 3 things, and every time he shows up, whatever he's wearing seems a little more beat-up and worn-down than the last time. The tipping point is when Peter walks in with a cheery smile, messy hair, and the side of his sweatshirt duct-taped together.  
"Okay, sorry, nope. Noooope." Tony says, setting down his wrench. "We are going shopping. Right now."  
Peter crosses his arms and shakes his head.  
"No."  
"Pete. Kid. Kiddo."  
Peter glares at him.  
"No."  
"Peter. You are wearing a duct-taped sweatshirt. Your jeans are ripped, and not in a fashionable way. We're going shopping before your teachers call CPS on May for neglect."  
"May doesn't neglect me!" Peter snaps furiously, glaring at Tony.  
"Of course she doesn't, kiddo. But you look...well, uh, you look homeless." Tony says awkwardly.  
Peter buries his face in his hands with a long, frustrated groan, before mumbling, "Fine. Ok."

-owowowowowowowowowo-

Peter is standing in a H&M dressing room, glaring at a pile of clothes. Tony tried to take him to a fucking Gucci store, but Peter had vehemently refused to even get out of the car the second he saw where they were. So, they went to the mall (Tony in a baseball cap and sunglasses) and now Peter was trapped in this dressing room, with a pile of clothes and shaking hands. He sighed. There was no way he was getting out of this without at least getting one thing. Peter pulled his sweatshirt off slowly, grimacing at the slight curve of his hips and torso. The binder Tony made him made his chest almost completely flat, but there was still a slight bump that made him cringe.  
He pulled on one of the many button-ups Tony had pushed into his hands with a, "This color will look great on you, Pete," or a, "Here, try this pattern."  
He buttoned it, looked at himself in the mirror, and promptly burst into tears. Button-ups NEVER fit right, no matter WHAT. Button-ups were his fucking arch-nemesis. He wanted to wear them so badly, but if they fit right around his torso, they were too long, and if they were the right length, they were too small, and so on. The button-up he had on was awkwardly long and hugged his hips uncomfortably. Peter thought about how Mr. Stark always looked great in button-ups, how he could just throw one on and have it fit in all the right ways and look right on his body and he started crying harder, scrubbing at his eyes furiously.  
There was a soft knock on the door.  
"Kid? You okay in there?"  
Peter sniffed and unlocked the door, choking back a little sob as Tony cracks the door open and slips into the dressing room.  
"Oh, Pete..." Tony trailed off, looking at Peter's trembling form with wide eyes.  
"Nothing ever FITS right," Peter cries, "everything is too tight or too loose or too long or too SOMETHING. I'm not a real man. I don't have a male body, why the fuck do I BOTHER, why do I even TRY?"  
Tony puts his hands on Peter's shoulders, and gives him a gentle shake.  
"Kiddo. Listen to me."  
Peter shakes his head furiously, still crying.  
"Peter. You're just as much of a man as me. More, even."  
Peter cries even harder, shakes his head more vehemently.  
"No I'm not, I'm NOT, just LOOK at me." He yanks on the hem of the button-up.  
"Yes you are, Peter. I know how frustrating it must be to feel like nothing fits right or looks right, but kid, trust me, you look as male as me, or Cap, or Barton, or ANY of us. I didn't even KNOW you were trans. I had no idea, Pete. Never even crossed my mind. You're not weird-looking, or...or feminine, or whatever you think you are."  
Peter wiped his eyes and turned to look in the mirror again. A flat chest. A mostly straight, male torso. A male face, a male jawline...Tony was right. He didn't look feminine or weird or anything. Besides his binder, he looked...fine. Normal.  
"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Tony asked gently.  
"No, no, it's fine. I'm going to try some of this stuff on. You're right. I really...need some new clothes." 

-owowowowowowowowowo-

Peter and Tony left the mall with a mountain of bags filled with new t-shirts and sweaters and even some button-ups they found that actually fit.  
Peter walked into the kitchen the next morning clad in new slim-fit jeans and a dark green flannel and May squinted at him for a second before asking, "Did Tony take you shopping?"  
Peter nodded. "Yeah, uh, yesterday."  
"Was it - did it go okay?" May knew how much Peter loathed clothes shopping, she had tried to take him to the mall at least 10 times in the past year, but he always seemed to come up with some sort of excuse. Too much homework, not feeling well, already told Ned they could have a movie marathon...she had been planning on putting her foot down this weekend. I mean, christ, one of his sweatshirts had DUCT-TAPE on it.  
"It was...good. It's nice to, uh, have some clothes that don't look awful on me." Peter said, opening the fridge to get the orange juice.  
"You look very handsome, Peter." May said. She put her empty coffee cup in the sink, kissed his forehead, and grabbed her purse.  
"I gotta go. Have a good day, hun. See you tonight for dinner?"  
"Yeah. Bye, May. Love you."  
Peter smiled to himself as he sipped his juice.  
_You look very handsome, Peter._

**Author's Note:**

> I wish Tony was my mentor/father-figure.


End file.
